Conventional chef knifes have relatively rigid handles made of a relatively durable material such as wood or ABS. More recently so called “soft grip” handles have become commercially available which better conform to a user's hand, thereby providing enhanced support and comfort. However, the: “soft” portion of such a handle is less durable than a conventional handle and is prone to separations, abrasion and cracking, especially when subjected to the high temperatures and caustic liquids conventionally used to clean and sanitize culinary implements prior to use. Moreover, any resultant abrasions or cracks in the soft grip material could trap blood, fat and other contaminants, rendering the knife no longer usable.
The United States Food and Drug Administration (“FDA”) and the National Sanitation Foundation (“NSF”) have promulgated standards for materials and procedures for maintaining sanitary conditions in a commercial kitchen or other food processing environment.